


Anonymous

by WhereTheFunEnds



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Anonymous AU, Blow Jobs, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Infidelity, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has a Big Dick, Kylo Ren is Anonymous, Please Don't Hate Me, Reylo - Freeform, Rooftop Sex, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), The Guy Fawkes mask is sexy, The mask stays ON during sex!, V for Vendetta AU, Yes Anonymous as in the hacker/hackers, aerialist Rey, remember remember the fifth of november, revolution smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheFunEnds/pseuds/WhereTheFunEnds
Summary: “I want to help you. I want to be part of your Legion!” Rey says insistently, turning around to look up at his ivory mask.“And so you shall.” He says over the gusting breeze. Rey lifts her hand to run a finger along the porcelain lips of his mask. She takes a step towards him, forcing them away from the ledge of the roof as her heartbeat races.“I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll do whatever I can to help you, I’ll do anything you need me to…” She promises, heat rising to her cheeks as she comes to terms with her desperation to please.“Get on your knees.” He whispered.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 94





	Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the people who sent nudes to the Anonymous twitter, you guys are icons. Very smutty, but with a bit of plot!

The Shostakovich echoed out of the gramophone and across the circus walls as Rey carefully bent her back of the hanging metal hoop. A smirk fell across her face as her head reached the back of her thighs and the dark floor came into view fifty feet below her.

Rey let her hands slip off the ring and flourishing her hands let them hand below her head. She felt the blood rushing into her head as she prepared for her finishing act. With a look of mischief, Rey flipped herself under the bar, giving the impression that she slipped before she caught herself with an ankle and a grin.

She waits for the sound of the crowd only to hear one person clapping and an eerie echo. She frantically tries to see into the dark and silent audience, but it only becomes clear once a dim spotlight flickers the a figure. His figure. A man in a Guy Fawkes mask stuck in a permanent state of jubilation.

Rey scrambled up to her hoop, her breaths coming fast with shock as she grips the curved metal for security.

“Beautiful Ereya, as always.” He says, his dark eyes piercing into her. A shiver runs up Rey’s back.

“Who- Who are you?” She asks, her voice shaking, the baby curls hanging loose by her neck sticking to her sweaty skin.

“You know who I am Rey.” He says, nodding slightly before her hoop starts to lower towards the ground. Rey looks up at the creaking gears as they lower her to him, her own apparatus betraying her. She does know him, everybody does. But they don’t really know him. They know Anonymous, but some part of Rey feels like she knows him or at least that she needs to know him.

She prays for an escape, a way for her to run away from this growing need, she needs to get away from here before she does something stupid. To her delight, the apparatus shudders and creaks to a stop perhaps fifteen feet from the ground. She looks down from the rusted gears to the ground and he is standing right below her, his sharp eyes ordering her to come down to him.

Rey climbs further up her hoop until she is sitting atop of it with her arms wrapped around the rough rope that suspends her. He sighs.

“Come down Ereya. I’m not here to kill you, if I were you wouldn’t still be hanging there.” He says calmly, the distortion on his voice ringing in her ears.

“You won’t hurt me?” She asks hesitantly, eyeing the man and the hard ground beneath her.

“Of course not.” He chuckles, waving a hand by his side as though it were obvious.

Rey considers her options. She could climb the rope, she could escape… she knows she could but she doesn’t want to. Rey drops down to the bottom of her silver hoop and flips over it backwards feeling the air rush around her before she lands crouched on the ground beneath him.

Rey freezes, looking up from his black robes to his masked face, her lips parted in awe before she slowly rises to stand in front of him. He’s taller than she thought. He’s taller than he seems in those videos that are plastered across every screen in the country when he exposes a government or a corrupt corporation. He towers above her.

“What if I wanted you to hurt me?” She whispers, unsure of herself even as the words slip off her dry tongue. He chuckles. All he does is chuckles and an angry blush of frustration and embarrassment spreads across her face. He leans towards her until his cold ceramic mask gently brushes her cheek.

“Come with me.” His metallic voice makes Rey’s breath catch as his gloved hand finds her and he starts to lead her away, out of the circus tent and into the building it resides in. There’s no space for a circus tent in the city anymore but Holdo says that people like the vintage feel of the tent and so they put it up on the thirty second floor of the third tallest skyscraper in Coruscant.

He pulls Rey through hallways and empty news rooms and up stairs and into an elevator where he doesn’t say a word and up more stairs until he pushes the last door open and pulls her out onto the roof. The cool night air hits her sweaty skin like a bucket of ice water as Anonymous pulls her and pulls her and pulls her until she is standing on the edge of the roof looking down on the sleeping city below them.

“Do you see it?” He asks her, his altered voice sounding sure of itself as he stands behind her, his hard chest meeting her back.

“It’s- it’s beautiful.” She exhales, her eyes wide as she takes in the ant sized cars and twinkling city lights.

“No, no, no, do you see it?” He asks again, more insistanly. Rey looks harder. What is she missing? Then she sees it. The people out past curfew… the groups of Coppers twirling their batons and looking for people they can bully. Her brow furrows and her fists clench in anger.

“Ahhh now you see it… the reason I do what I do…” He says, his garbled voice growing deeper as he watches the city streets.

“I want to help you. I want to be part of your Legion!” Rey says insistently, turning around to look up at his ivory mask.

“And so you shall.” He says over the gusting breeze. Rey lifts her hand to run a finger along the porcelain lips of his mask. She takes a step towards him, forcing them away from the ledge of the roof as her heartbeat races.

“I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll do whatever I can to help you, I’ll do anything you need me to…” She promises, heat rising to her cheeks as she comes to terms with her desperation to please.

“Get on your knees.” He whispered. A flood of satisfaction pools through Rey’s body as she drops to her knees in front him. He doesn’t say anything else, he doesn’t have to. She knows what he needs. She pushes aside his dark cloak and reaches to undo his black pants. The clasp opens and she pulls them down to reveal his half hard cock.

He groans when her tongue marks a long line up his shaft. Rey kisses his soft skin, reveling in each pleasured sound that echoes out of his mask. She tries to take him all in her mouth but fails and resorts to trying to wrap her hands around his hardness as she takes him in her mouth.

She splutters, trying not to choke as she tries to take him further, tries to please him better, his audibly altered groans making her wet as she works. She barely notices as his gloved fingers pull out her pony tail before gripping through her hair and pushing her further around his hard cock.

“Good girl.” He groans as he pushes himself further inside her. She shudders at his praise, trying to squeeze her thighs together to relieve the growing pressure at her core. He seems to notice her neediness and he pulls her off him. Rey swears she can see a glimmer in his dark eyes as he looks down at her wet mouth.

He completely pulls off his dark cloak letting it fall to the ground, revealing a black button down under a holster where two gleaming metal knives are strapped to his chest. He carefully lowers down to his knees in front of her, framing her face with his leather clad hands.

“Kiss me.” He orders. Rey reaches up to touch the rims of his mask before he lets out a simple “Rey.” She gets the message and leaves the mask on. Rey slowly inches closer to his face before closing her eyes and kissing his smooth ceramic lips.

Rey wants to slap herself, this should feel wrong, but it doesn’t. It feels incomparably right. His hands let go of her face and pull down her copper unitard. He pulls her off her butt and towards him so he can roll her costume down to her knees, leaving her naked just feet from the city's view.

He reaches down and traces a finger of her cunt, pulling back once his glove is slick with her wetness. He rubs his thumb against his first two fingers, taking his time examining her arousal. Rey feels desperating rack through her bones at the lack of his touch.

“Fuck me, please fuck me!” She whines, looking up at his frozen mask, desperate for his attention and approval. He laughs at her need, but it doesn’t feel cruel. He puts a hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist and he turns her around to face the city before but pushes her over onto her hands and knees.

Rey gasps as she beholds the city view and feels a gloved hand trace her spine. She feels the tip of his cock at her wet cunt.

“Wait!” She calls out suddenly, overtaken by sudden anxiety. He freezes behind her, she knows he would.

“What’s your name?” She asks slowly, knowing that he probably won't tell her. Nobody knows who he is, He’s just Anonymous.

“Does my name matter little one?” He asks softly, his tone soothing her built up tension.

“I- I want to know what to call you when I come…” Rey whimpers, her nipples tightening in the night breeze.

“Call me Kylo.” He says before starting to push into her. Rey’s eyes flutter closed at the sensation. He split her open, she knew he would, she tried to take him in her mouth she was aware of how big he was but feeling it was something else, it felt like coming home.

Rey feels her breath leave as he hilts inside her, she feels too full to breathe, too full to think. Perhaps if she had been able to think she would’ve given more thought to the tiny voice in the back of her mind trying to tell her an important message.

She shudders as he starts to move, pulling out just enough to slam back in and make her moan. He gripped her hips and pulled all the way out before slamming back in pushing a hoarse scream out of her throat.

“You have to be quiet Rey, you don’t want the city to wake up and see you like this do you?” He said as he continued to thrust back into her. A hand comes up to grip her hair and force her to look over the edge of the building.

“Do you see my city Rey? Do you see why it needs saving? Do you see why I have to do what I do?” He says, his voice edging on desperation as he pleads for her to understand him.

“I do! I do Kylo, I do…” She chants out as she tries to think through his punishing rhythm. She watches as beetle sized cars drive by beneath them. The city needs saving. She needs saving. She knows she shouldn’t be doing this, she should be letting the Legion leader fuck her on a rooftop but she needs this. She needs him.

“Kylo, Kylo, Kylo…” She cries as she builds towards her climax. His hand reaches down and twists one of her nipples, forcing her to yelp out from the sharp pain.

“Is this what you wanted Rey? You wanted to serve me? You wanted Anonymous to use you?” Kylo grunts, his voice filled with a painful rawness as his rhythm spread.

“Yes, yes! Please Kylo, let me come!” Rey cries, trying to arch her back, desperate for him to touch her clit.

He thrusts into her harder but reaches a hand down to gently finger her clit, pinching it on the sides between his two fingers, just the way she likes. That’s when Rey realized what she should have realized long ago. She feels like he picked her up and pushed her off the edge of the building as she comes, shuddering as he continues to fuck her through her orgasm.

She groans as she feels him make his final thrust and finish inside her. Rey’s shoulders shake as he pulls out of her. That’s when she feels it, gentle lips pressing soft kisses across her shoulders.He took his mask off.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asks, her voice cracking as she tries to come to terms with the revelations.

“The same reason you never told me how you felt about this… Sometimes the people you love are the hardest to talk to.” He says softly, pulling her up and wrapping her in a hug as he kisses along her neck.

Rey pushes out of his arms just enough to turn around to see him. She knew what she would see but thinking about it and actually seeing her Ben’s face wearing Anonymous’s clothes were two different things.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly, looking up at her husband.

“Don’t be, my love.” He comforts, pulling her back into his arms.

His mouth comes down to her ear and she feels his warmth breath as he speaks.

“You know the truth now, and you will stay by my side. My love, we are Legion.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely on EVERY watch list after writing this so I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> If you enjoyed leave a kudo and a comment!  
> \- I decided to post this one anonymously because I think it adds to the mystery but I might claim it later if people want me to and I overcome my fear of mean twitter stans.
> 
> Update: I claimed it! My twitter is @Rey_Organa_Solo if you wanna follow for fic updates and such!


End file.
